


Missed Call

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno wakes up feeling a little sick then he notices something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Call

It was late in the evening when Ohno woke up from his daily after work nap and felt like a construction truck had ran over him. He felt cold and his head felt like it would explode any second. Ohno cursed his luck and headed for the bathroom where he kept his medicine. It was when he considered calling his mother to ask her for the recipe to her rise the dead chicken soup when he noticed something was missing.

Usually he doesn't wake up by himself on days like this. It had become part of that ritual that whenever he and Nino didn't meet that week for work, Nino would call if just to say hi. Ohno pouted, he often forgets to call but it was a rare thing for Nino so he called.

"You didn't call today." Ohno said simply when Nino picked up the phone.

"You didn't either old man, a phone call can work both ways you know." His voice was a little strange, hoarse.

"I must be too used to Kazu waking me up." His voice cracked a bit making him cough a little. He also didn't mention how it was him who just made the call. "I'm sorry I overslept and I think I might have caught a cold."

"Is that so?" There it was again, that strange tone in his voice.

"Don't tell me..."

Then Ohno heard stifle a cough.

"Yah."


End file.
